medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Whistle9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medaka Box Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Medaka Box Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Whistle9 Hahahaha, hey there. Thanks for contributing so much for the Medaka Box Wikia. You wouldn't believe how much I wanted more contributers through the time I contributed to this Wikia... Thanks for the massive help in updating the Wikia. I'm usually busy with schoolwork and I have been really lacking in updating this Wikia lately. Anyway nice to meet you, I hope we work together nicely. Blade517 Adopting Wiki Medaka Box Wiki Adoption Request (accepted) Hello, I would like to adopt the Medaka Box Wiki. Since joining, I have made over 400 edits and created several new pages. I have tried to get in contact with some of the other contributors, but so far I have had no luck, and most of them no longer seem to be working on the wiki. The wiki's sole Administrator particularly hasn't even logged in since October of last year. I don't have as much experience as I would like, but I really want to expand the wiki, get it updated, and try and build up the community. Thanks! Whistle9 03:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Great job so far on the wiki, and it was nice of you to contact the other user on his talk page. Good luck with the wiki, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:45, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Reply Haha no problem. I was planning on correction the misspelling later thanks for editing it all. Nice that you updated the entire wikia up to date with the manga. Most of the time, I'll check around for any misinformation and all those. Wow, nice favicon , really good. I was planning to put in a background for this Wikia with a Medaka Box icon like that and some designs hmmm :\. I'll let you know about that some time in the future. Blade517 Navigation Reply Hey there, Sorry but I do not know alot (or none at all) about Navigation Templates but I think I got some stuff that might help, sorta. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Need_help_with_ShowHide_script They also have problems with the Show/Hide, do you need to add a script to make it Show/Hide? They say to add a Common.js and Common.css. http://psychology.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Navigation_Template Did you make sure you got the right template? because there are Navigation templates that do not include Show/Hide and some do. http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ShowHide This just shows basic info. I don't think it would be useful because it takes about showing and hiding tables, not templates. http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Hide and http://conker.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Hide . These two Wikias seem to have a seperate script for that. http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Series heres an example of a working Template with Show/Hide. Maybe the clue is in there or something. Blade517 , 22:30 EST Logo - Reply Hey there, Wow the logo looks great! It would work well with the Wikia. Hmmm. Well I would like to see some other colors added to the logo as its only Red and White (with a little purple with the mini Box over at the right). Maybe turn the "M" in Medaka purple (same purple as that box) or the X? I'm quite picky about art ahaa. But yah, the logo right now is more than good enough. Blade517 10:16 EST Your logo from (Logocreation wiki) Hi, this is a message from Eglinton, to notify you that your wordmark is ready :) please use the image below or click here to view your logo. Hope you like it! if you have any problems, please tell us by replying on the forum to which you made the logo request if need be... :::image:medakabox-wordmark.png chris ♫Talk♫ 01:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Zach.Shiruba yeah, sorry about that im kinda new into whole wikia stuff, so im not sure which is preferred "the most", but i will post some fan art more, but not in character profiles. Zack.Shiruba Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 19:23, March 22, 2011 (UTC) About the Spoiler Policy Hey there! Long time no talk. How's late winter/ early spring for you? Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about the Spoiler Policy and my request to change it. Athough its nice of you to make this Wikia spoiler-free for the English verisons, I think it's impossible to avoid spoilers in a Wikia job about manga. For example, anyone who only read to chapter 20, might come here and get spoiled all the way to the Class -13 Arc. The point is, I don't think we should ban Japanese spoilers because spoilers are knowledge; Wikias are the storage of all that knowledge. Besides, one of the selling points of a Wikia is their infomation about things past the English Subbed (because the audience cannot wait). It would improve somewhat the traffic into this Wikia as well if we had Japanese spoilers. There are also people who don't have good grammar or shy about their writing; they would just make new pages about new characters because they didn't know how else to contribute right. I remember a long time ago, when I was the only one working on this Wikia, a guy who made a page about Mukae Emukae 1-2 chapters before she appeared in English Subbed verisons as well. I thought he did a good job. We don't have to ban the spoilers, we can just add a new section. For example, at the end of every page about a character, there will be a section called: " Non-translated Info: *Warning information below is not in the English verison, do not read past IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED*" Then after that warning and title, we just hold all the Japanese spoiler information there. That's what I have to say, I will be waiting for your reply, Blade517 4-5-11 2:47 PM PST :Whistle, :Ahaa yes though I would love to see snow around my area; the only thing more awesome to me than blooming trees is blooming trees covered in snow. :Anyway, thanks for clearing this up for me. I was wondering the reasons behind the Spoiler Policy (as I, myself, have been not active a lot these days). If the Bleach Wikia's Policy is like these then this is fine. :Blade517, 4-5-11, 4:35 EST :P.S. Yes, Today is a good day to make long messages on other people's talk pages, but, sadly, I ran out of topics that I can use for long messages today hehe. Abnormal I suppose I created the abnormal page is due to the fact that it has become a major part of the series that it can be divided into more than just an explanation but if you think it isn't worth pursuing feel free to delete it. I madee that page as more a suggestion since I'm relatively new to wiki editing. --Dim1 :I also didn't mean to sound hostile in my reply, but I'm new to wikia so you are probably a better judge of what qualifies than me. :--Dim1 ::Well having finally caught up with the series, and seeing the recent abnormal page. It looks well done, I would add the Not equal part but as far as my interpretation it is a person who possesses both minuses and abnormalities that are pluses. I leave the decision to you how to go about it. ::Regards, ::--Dim1 Medaka Box Anime: Awesome Medaka Box anime, that's flipping awesome. Big news like that should be on the front page of the Wikia haha. Blade517 Category In the current arc, the antagonists (sort of) are the Chairmen of the different committees in the school. Do you think that there should be a category for Chairmen? If so, should Medaka be included? The current list certainly includes Myouri Unzen, Kiruko Tachiarai, Yabumi Juunichou, and Aoki Aka, with at least four more to come (spoiler, do not read if not interested in their names) who by my translation are named Kotarou Iizuka, Konomi Mera, Tsue Kamimutsuro and one more unnamed person (end spoiler) but I'm just curious if Medaka counts or if she counts as being above them. On another note, one character (I don't recall who exactly, but it was in chapter 100, I think) stated that the Chairmen are all technically part of the Student Council, so should they be added to the Student Council category?...Actually, looking at it, there doesn't seem to be a Student Council category either. Do you think we should add that in too? I ask all of this of you because you seem to be the one who contributes to most pages, so I've assumed that you're the admin or mod or something for this wiki. Also, you're the only one who seems to ever react to my edits, and I've noticed that you have pretty sound judgment on these matters, so I figure you're the best person to ask. Please get back to me soon with your opinions and we shall conspire. Also, sorry if I spoiled anything for you. Please no hard feelings, I'm just trying to help. Tokiro7 20:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :While I am flattered that you think so, I actually am not very good with Japanese. I just like to do research, and I happened to have access to copies of the raws that were very clear in their print. I'm currently trying to learn hiragana and katakana, but at the moment I can only do any translating with the help of charts on wikipedia...I may have gotten Aoki and Tachiarai, but I got Kuroudo wrong and translated it as Kurouto. Fortunately I'm almost 100% positive I got Tsue right, but I won't know for sure until 107 gets translated. The point is, it's not so much that I'm good with Japanese as it is that I have a lot of time on my hands. :Anyway, I see your point about the Student Council category. Personally, I was thinking along the lines of using the current council, Hinokage and the other stand-ins from the Council Battles, but I think simply updating the Student Council page works just fine. :Also, I don't have any problems with being sent long messages, as I myself tend to ramble on for long lengths of time, to the point that I worry that what I say is incoherent. Also, it's nice to know that there is someone else that loves Medaka Box enough to go on long rants about it. I only know two people in real life that even read the series, so it's refreshing to talk to someone new about it. Perhaps some time we can have an actual discussion about characters we enjoy and such. :Until then, I must be off. Ciaovederci. :Tokiro7 20:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Editing Thank you for the greeting! Yeah i can read japanese and i know a bit, so i can help. I just need to do a bit of practice with editing on a wiki since i'm a newbie. But i rally want to make wikis of my favourite manga look detailed and all like the bigger ones, for example Bleach's one or Naruto's. --Stormbrigader :Ok, I'll do as you say. As I've just said, I'm happy to be of help! :--Stormbrigader Offering Help Seems that you're here working all by yourself. Can I help you with this wiki? ProGamerP9 12:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well thanks of seeing my work. Don't mind if i can bring some things to here? I'm gonna help you whenever it is possible. ProGamerP9 14:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok thanks, well you're gonna see a lot of things changing when I'm around here. You and I can make this wikia great (I did it also with two of my other wikias), well then I'm gonna start right now with it. ProGamerP9 15:24, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey i got something useful for the Wikia.css. Since that you're the main active admin, may i ask you if you could put those thing in the link I gave ya: div.picture-attribution { display:none !important; } nav.RelatedPagesModule { display:none !important; } Maybe that you have no any idea what those two things are, I will explain it to you. The first one is for the pictures that are around a lot of pages. When you upload a image and you use thumb or evenly not, you will see a small picture on the left side containing your avatar and "added by "user"". But when when you put it in the Wikia.css you will not see it anymore. And the second one is to erase "Read More" section. If you want to you can put them in the Wikia.css. And after you have inputted the codes, just hit Ctrl+F5 then it will appear. It depends on which Internet Browser you are. ProGamerP9 16:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Story Arcs Well it was one good question you came to me, and I will explain it to you. Probably it have something to do with the template itself, the text goes lower "probably" when you don't upload an image but the title of the image is known. I compared that with the page of Medaka and I see that the text was as equal as the template. I evenly compared it with my previous wikia and then saw that it has something to do with the template I brought. If i can compare some templates of other wiki's with this one, I can change it and make it as equal with the text. Oh yeah and about the arc pages you created, thanks, some of the contributers and admins doesn't fill in the pages but leave it blank. It's good that you already made a start of the arc pages. ProGamerP9 16:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I've seen that this is troubling you, but var is a short word for variable. Probably that's the cause like you said, but the var can be very useful, which it can automatically change the size of the image in the summary boxes without using, as example: 300px. But it seems that the text are high when I saw the first arc page. Hope this explanation helped. ProGamerP9 05:49, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Seems that you've created a new kind of template for the arc infoboxes. Could you then delete the ones I created, it is easy and doesn't cause confusion. I will check the problem about that, if it is the var template, then I will search for a other way. ProGamerP9 19:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Arc Infobox Template Hey Whistle9, I didn't found out the problem of mine arc infobox and that of your when i went to compare them. But I found one of my old infoboxes on my first wiki where I contributed a lot and found some "tools" so suit this wikia. I change some events in the arc infobox that you have been created and you will see no any change what you had set first and my customized version. But for sure I where been looking for some fatal errors in the arc infobox I brought but i didn't found anything, but it did nothing to do with the "var" template, probably something went wrong with the infobox, probably some codes where been messed up. ProGamerP9 20:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's what i meant of fixing the white gap. The reason why i brought the Navigation template from the One Piece wikia to here was because the templates that I created myself has some errors. But later I created a different one so you can delete the Navigation template if you can please. But another problem is that the navigation templates on the volumes and chapter pages are merging directly with the infobox on some of the chapter pages (look "Chapter 30"). But you can delete the Navigation template, because I didn't use it yet. ProGamerP9 04:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Picture Is it better to have manga pictures with text, or with no text. Most of the wikia's are using no text in their manga pictures, because it makes their pages look bad. ProGamerP9 06:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : Well I can help you re-uploading the pictures again. That's why I am here. If I have any suggestions I will tell you. And about the anime that is coming in April, I can get a lot of HD quality pictures (that's the field where I'm specialized in). Oh and the first arc page is almost finished, did you see it. So far I'm proud of it that it is almost finished ^_^. ProGamerP9 17:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Translations Hey there, Can I see the materials you need translated? I know Japanese up to the second level and know the basic kanji, hiragana, and katakana. If it's simple enough, I can translate it (however if its a block of kanji, nope) If I can just translate everything to hiragana, I can probably use Google Translate and the translation websites to help me on the complicated stuff. Blade517 03:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I know the same things as him, Basic Kanji, Hiragana, Katakana, so If you give me the stuff i can see if i can help ok ^^? EDIT: Just saw the extras, basically they're Kikaijima's Reports on the abnormals, i think i can translate something but they don't seem to give Important Info's. For example, Otome's one says that she he is a "Liquid Type" (even though there's not such a type), she always chews her Gum and she doesn't wear nothing but her overalls. So her boobs are problematic. Just comic stuff i think. Stormbrigader 14:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Then, Gunki's One says he's a "Leader Type" and that He's the Plus Six group leader, while Hamaya's page just says he's considered the other group's Number One, so i think we can assume that even if both of them are strong, Gunki is the official leader; then the second part. Ok, i'm definitely not sure about this but i think it says that he thinks well of his comrades but also he seems to behave like he's superior, but i'm really not sure, so I wouldn't trust this version. In the last part it says that He's power/abnormality is shrouded in mistery and that nobody knows something of it. He also seems to not understand it well, but i think this last part is ironic. Stormbrigader 17:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) My translation are very loose, Stormbrigader can you recheck them maybe? Yamami's one says that he is a cyborg like Koga and he believes Koga to be a usual annoyance? or the other way around. Chikusen says what we already know; that her hair can stretch and move freely. The second half I cannot understand. Some secret of hers is suitable. I cannot translate Kamimine's profile. Blade517 19:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool Idea Hey Whistle9, I've been reading the Student Council page and tough...why can't the admins not create their own Student Council just like in Medaka Box. I mean something like this. *President: You or Ultimatechairman *Vice President: You or Ultimatechairman *Treasurer: Other who became admin *Secretary: Other who became admin *General Affairs Manager: Other who became admin And the other contributers can be Middle School Students that fights their way up to become one of the Student Council. I had this idea for a while now in my head, but I ask you if you like this idea or not. ProGamerP9 07:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :You're right what you have told me, but, we can make the idea later. I can make your wikia popular and getting a lot of editors (hopefully). Yeah, and I hope also that when the anime has arrived it will become popular as well like you said. But let's see what the future will bring us, maybe with luck (I really hope that), this wiki's dream will come true and will become popular. ProGamerP9 12:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi! I'm new to this wiki and I don't really know where to begin. Can you tell me what I can do to help this wiki? Hope to here from you soon. Yeah. I'm pretty familiar on how to use wikia. I've actually edited in both the Fairy Tail and Reborn wikis with another account (I can't remember its password) Anyway, can I upload new version of the images on this site? I'm planning to upload the raw versions and delete the words in the speech bubbles. I have the raw versions of the chapters from volumes 1-12. I think that the quality is good but if you disagree, I won't do it. I just think that it's better to use the raw versions since some groups doesn't like it when we re-host their images. Okay then. Thank you! I'll start on it as soon as possible. Request for help Hi Whistle9. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. What did you want help with? Any details you can provide will be helpful. Talk to you again soon. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :A hi-res version of that image you showed me would be great. Let me know if you find one. I couldn't, but I did find this image which could be an alternative. I could split it down the middle and display the male character on the left side of the background and the female on the right, with the black & white faces either cropped out or left in, whichever you would prefer. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Take a look at this preview using the last image you showed me. If you want to use it, say the word, and I'll upload it as the wiki's background. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, that preview was using the background color that was currently defined on . I changed the color to better match the color of the image you provided and uploaded it just now. You should see it, but if you don't, clear your browser cache with Ctrl+F5. How does it look? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:31, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::As an admin, you can easily do that yourself. Just go to , and on the Customize tab (which should be selected by default), check the box marked "fix" and click Save. This assigns a fixed position to the image, so that it doesn't move when scrolling. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character Infoboxes Yeah sure i will help you, but the page is till locked. KidProdigy (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:57, November 18, 2011 (UTC)